


The Secret

by Rosalita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita/pseuds/Rosalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell discovers the secret behind shutting Daniel up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This little story sprang from a comment by Destina in my Livejournal.

  
"1,569th verse, same as the first," Cameron muttered through gritted teeth as he heard Jackson's umpteenth rendition of _I Missed the Daedalus for This_?

P5Y-949 was boring, no doubt about it. Sam was so bored, she was out collecting samples - of the same things she collected samples of hours ago. Jackson was translating a wall that turned out to be an inventory of livestock, which he proceeded to read out loud in an ever more annoyed and annoying tone of voice. And Teal'c? Well, who knew where Teal'c had gone. He'd beat a hasty retreat long about the time Jackson got to 4,720 pounds of yak dung.

As for Cameron himself, he was wishing that Vala would come walking through the Stargate. At least she'd kept Jackson distracted, and thus he had aimed most of his considerable repertoire of snark at her. Now Cameron felt it was all being aimed at him, as if it was his fault that Jackson had missed out on his dream of going to Atlantis.

As if reading Cameron's thoughts, Jackson let loose a particularly virulent sounding string of words that were more than likely "I missed the Daedalus for this?" in one of the man's 20-odd languages. Okay, Cameron couldn't blame him for being annoyed, but really, enough was enough.

"So, Jackson, what's the secret?"

"Wha?" Jackson spun around in apparent surprise at having his litany of barnyard animals interspersed with ill-tempered asides in multiple languages being interrupted. After all, he'd been at it for quite some time. Cameron considered that he was on a kind of snark automatic pilot.

"The secret. O'Neill had to have some way to shut you up, and I want to know what it is."

Jackson hemmed, hawed, adjusted his glasses, and glanced around nervously before drawing himself up and declaring, "He kissed me."

That made it Cameron's turn to say, "Wha?"

Jackson shrugged with a smirk on his face and repeated, "He kissed me," and turned back to the wall and continued with the laundry list of all things great and small.

"Very funny. You're kidding, right?" He had to be kidding. Didn't he?

That shrug again. Dammit.

Cameron wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but what the hell? It was unorthodox, but hey, if it got the job done.

Besides, Jackson had nice lips.

 

 


End file.
